fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Slayer Magic
Devil Slayer Magic (滅悪魔法, Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster, Lost Magic, and finally, a subsection of the Slayer Magic line utilized by those known as Devil Slayers (滅悪魔導士 (デビル・スレイヤー), Debiru Sureiyā lit. Demon Destroying Magicians). Originally, there was not much revealed about this magic—to the point that some people thought that it was a Curse known as the Devil Slayer Curse (滅悪呪法, Metsuaku Jūhō); however, as of recently, it was discovered that it is indeed a magic, and an extremely powerful one at that. The people who use Devil Slayer Magic in battle are known as Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Description In order to learn the Devil Slayer Magic, the user must have their magic "modified" by one of the Books of Zeref, which contain notes on how to obtain Magic Barrier Particles, very similar to that of a Dragon teaching a human Dragon Slayer Magic. The Book of Zeref which passes on the Magic Barrier Particles of the element to the user modifies the user's magical origin with the book's own Magic Barrier Particles, inverted by the paper to not harm the user, which changes how magical energy circulates within their body, therefore causing their magic origin and own magical energy to become "demonic" in nature; thus a portion of their own power changes the user's magical power into that of a Devil Slayer. Continuing with this process, the (now harmless to the user) Magic Barrier Particles of book acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from said book. Additionally, a hopeful wielder of Devil Slayer Magic is able to learn this magic from or even ordinary . Continuing with this process, the Magical Barrier Particles of the student acts alongside the magic energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element from the said Etherious. As such, Devil Slayer Magic enables its users to transform the physiology of their body into that possessed by an Etherious. As a result of this, those who know Devil Slayer Magic are able to change their body to match the corporeal body possessed by their demon teachers, making use of their new physiology in both offensive and defensive styles, making their body a makeshift weapon unique to themselves and themselves only. As a result of Devil Slayer Magic's mechanics, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles; turning their body into a makeshift weapon unique to themselves, and they can even turn into the element itself, this form being the true essence of a demon's existence. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Devil Slayer Magic user is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, as far as has been discovered, a Devil Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. Interestingly, out of the three "main" Slayer Magic styles, which consist of Dragon Slayer Magic. God Slayer Magic, and itself, it seems as if Devil Slayer Magic has the most power—as a user is capable of devouring the elemental magic of its peers. In addition to this absolute dominance over the user's element, they are capable of controlling the element of others with hand motions. The user of Devil Slayer Magic is capable of modifying the properties of their element, morphing it from having immense cutting power to smashing into foes with incredible blunt force. The Devil Slayer Magic seems to surround the user with a small, barely felt aura of their own element—in one case, a user of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic noted how the temperature lowered after the appearance of an Ice Devil Slayer Magic user. Even though Devil Slayer Magic is capable of dealing immense damage against Etherious Demons and their Curses, a user of Devil Slayer Magic is unable to consume elemental curses, as they are composed of dangerous Magic Barrier Particles, whereas the regular Devil Slayer Magic's Magic Barrier Particles are considered harmless to the user. It should be noted that for Devil Slayer Magic, it is considered near impossible to learn for humans, as demons of any kind look down upon mankind, and it is unknown how Magic Barrier Particles can merge with a Magic Origin, thus making it an almost literal Lost Magic. Because of this, it was discovered that magicians are capable of learning Devil Slayer Magic from the Books of Zeref and the like, similar to that of how God Slayer Magic can be learnt from several books. Something interesting to note; Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession can have adverse effects on the user, causing them to become afflicted with black markings that spread across their entire body; these markings contain traces of demonic energy that are capable of affecting their own Magic Origin and thought processes, essentially allowing them to transform into a demonic being, however slight it may be. Interestingly, making use of this form of magic corrupted a mage's souls to a sufficient enough degree for a demon to take possession of their body. Plus the contract that is signed when a mage starts learning this magic is another link that allows the Etherious to take over his or her mage's body. The more this magic is used, the easier it starts to become for the Etherious to take over. Also the repeated sharing of thoughts and emotions with an Etherious, which happens every time the Etherious tries to take over the mage's body, starts to drive the mage insane, a human's mind just not being capable of processing most of what goes on in a Etherious' head. The users who master this Magic are able to summon these markings at will, allowing them to become immune (to a limited degree) to the effects of Curses, including the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori, which is supposed to completely annihilate whatever it touches. When this state is achieved, the user's body completely turns into their element through saturating the insides of their body and the outsides with an overdose of Magical Barrier Particles, and their strength, speed, and demonic abilities are enhanced, improving their combat capability significantly. this state greatly increases the damage done by standard Devil Slayer Magic attacks, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and boosts their demonic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a demonic visage; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of demonic power employed. As the Devil Slayer Magic user's entire body turns into their element, after activating this state they are virtually immune to physical harm. They can allow any attack to simply pass through them or simply absorb the attack; it is essentially a boost in the demonic properties that Devil Slayer Magic provides to the user. This Magic also allows its users to obtain information about a Demon by just observing it for a second. Additionally, as demonstrated in 's with , during the between the and , demons are more than capable of wielding the power of Devil Slayer Magic; this makes Devil Slayer Magic extremely unique amongst the regular Slayer Magics, as it can take the form of an ordinary Caster Magic or a Curse. The reason for this is relatively simple - just like Dragon Slayer Magic is harnessed by dragons as proof of their power, Devil Slayer Magic is no different. When re-purposing Devil Slayer Magic to be utilized by a Curse, the demon replaces certain key steps in the activation sequence with the demon's own supernatural equivalent and modifying some aspects of said process in order to synchronize said power better with their own abilities, by removing "eternano" from the equation entirely while replacing "Curse Power" with "Magic Origin" while the natural physiology of a demon serves as a Magic Origin. Projecting their Curse Power outwards while mentally commanding it to awaken, a demon is capable of manifesting Devil Slayer Magic in its modified form - the Devil Slayer Curse (滅悪呪法, Metsuaku Jūhō) which now carries the effects of normal curses, being inherently more powerful than the bog-standard magic, as the Devil Slayer power is lethal for human magicians due to their composition of . Devil Slayers Devil Slayer Abilities Trivia *This is the semi-official description for the Devil Slayer Magic, and unless Hiro decides to finally give out information (which he probably won't), and if it is consistent with what we have seen so far, than that information will be integrated within this page. (Hey, if Ashy and I did it for Curses in general, we can do it for Devil Slayer too). *As another note of trivia, before anyone complains, the reason that the Free Use template is on the top of the article instead of the Fairy Tail Wiki Content template is because the Admin of Magic, User:Perchan wrote the entire article (sans the kanji) by herself, nothing from the Fairy Tail wikia is located on the page. In addition, users have to ask her to create a Slayer Magic and Lost Magic anyway, so it works out in guiding new users. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic